


Hello Neighbor~

by Fandom_derp



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_derp/pseuds/Fandom_derp
Summary: (y/n) has recently moved into the neighborhood and is drawn to her neighbors house. After a few weeks of breaking in the neighbor has had enough.
Relationships: Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor & Nicky Roth | The Player, Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Hello Neighbor~

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, I'm just thirsty af for the neighbor. My tumblr is: fandom-derp and you can reach me there for anything! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Ever since you moved into the neighborhood your neighbor has one hell of a time keeping you out of his house. It took a few days after you moving in for your curiosity to finally push you to meet your neighbor. It wasn’t your fault that he didn’t answer the door right? It wasn’t your fault you decided to look around since no one was home, and it definitely wasn’t your fault the adrenaline rush of him chasing you off his property kept bringing you back... right?

It was about midnight when you stared over to your neighbors house before you decided to play your game. Still in your pjs you made your way over to your neighbors house. Strangely enough his front door was wide open. Deciding to just go for it you headed straight for the living room for one of the keys when you were knocked out.

You woke up with your head pounding, reaching up to rub your eyes you realized your arms were tied to a bed with a gag in your mouth. You started to shake, trying to get out of your binds when the door to the room swung open. Your eyes widened when you realized it was the neighbor! He drew closer to you as you tried to shrink away from the older man. 

“Now now (y/n) no need to get all fussy.” The neighbor said annoyed. He stood hovering about you for a few minutes before caressing your face. You tried turning away from this man, but his hand quickly went to your throat to hold your jaw still. You let out a moan before he quickly let go of you, stunned. 

You tried to apologize through the gag before he leaned down and kissed you over the gag. Your eyes widened in surprise before shutting and returning what you could. It was a few minutes of making out before your neighbor finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind but it’ll do~” he smiled devilishly before laying on top of you and pulling your pj pants down, mouth hovering over privates. He licked through your lace underwear for a few minutes, already feeling your wetness on his tongue. 

‘God this guy good’ you thought to yourself as you could feel you orgasm building. He stopped just to pull your underwear down and marveled at your pussy. “My god you’re already soaked and I’ve barely just begun my dear (y/n).” You started whining for the neighbor to touch you again. He laughed and palmed the massive tent in his pants and let out a small moan. ‘He needs this as much as I do’ you though as you pressed your thighs together to try to get SOME kind of friction to ease your aching mound.

The neighbor scowled at that and forced your legs wide open causing you to gasp and moan. The neighbor chuckled at your reaction. “Are you really that needy for my cock little (y/n)?” He then pushed your shirt up and grasped your boobs. You cried out at the touch as he bent down to kiss and suck on your tits, leaving little bite marks and hickies all over your boobs. He then moved up to your neck and doing the same, marking you as his.

You were in tears at this point crying through the gag just BEGGING for him to bury his dick in you and fuck you senseless. You started to rock your hips into his, causing the neighbor to moan loudly as his erection finally getting some relief. “(Y/n),”he said breathlessly. “Are you ready for me?” You nodded your head vigorously, trying to speak through your gad once more. The neighbor then untied the red ball in your mother before throwing it to the ground. He then kissed you passionately before breaking the kiss and taking off his shirt. 

“Fuck you’re hot” you breathed, looking him up and down, wanting nothing more than to run your hands over his chest and play with the curly reddish brown hair. The neighbor went back to kissing you, you hand playing your your pussy and the other lightly choking you. You moaned into his mouth, and that when he finally let his dick out. You were very wrong with your first assumption, this guy was at least 8 inches and was thick. “Neighbor please let me suck your dick~” you said as sweetly as possible. He smiled and undid the ties so you were just left in the cuffs. 

You moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and you were on your knees, with your mouth right above his fat cock. There was a little bit of pre cum at the top and his dick was throbbing. “You must be in a lot of pain neighbor, let me fix that for you~” you said before engulfing about half of him and bobbing your head. The moan he let out was just pure ecstasy and lust. He fell back just letting you take him in. After a few minutes you decided o just start licking and sucking on the tip causing him to cry out and grab the bed sheets. Your smirked and licked his balls before bringing one into your mouth and rolling it around your tongue. 

“(Y/n)!” He cried out, finally grasping your hair and forcing your mouth back on his dick and forcing you to take him all in. You gagged but made eye contact anyways. His breathing started to get erratic before he screamed “I’m about to cum!!!” A few seconds later you felt his load hit the back of your throat, forcing you to swallow most of it. The little bit you didn’t swallow you spat on to your tits and then licked it off with staring him in the eye. 

The neighbor was back at full mast after that and then pulled you back up onto the bed and forced your face into the pillows. “You like it rough you whore? You're gonna take all of me and like it then.” He growled before plowing into you all the way. You cried out, not used to his size. The neighbor didn’t seem to notice and kept slamming into you. Cursing and groaning with every slam. Without the gag in your mouth, your voice rang throughout the house as the neighbor stretched you out. You started crying as you slowly reached your climax, with the neighbor close behind you. He started to caress and play with your nipples before he bit into your neck causing you to cum and scream. With a few more thrusts the neighbor finally came inside you.

The two of you stayed were you were for a while, the neighbor just laying on top of you, catching his breath as you stayed in your orgasmic bliss. You whined when the neighbor started to move and exited you, taking off your restraints and grabbing water from the other side of the room for the two of you. He went into the bathroom and came back with a warm washcloth, slowly running it over your body, being very careful to fully clean you before finally cuddling up against you. 

The two of you stayed like that for awhile until you noticed a spikey haired man in the window. You winked at him and saw him running back to his house and shut the door before finally falling asleep in the neighbors arms. You’ll have to pay a visit to your next door neighbor sooner than you thought.


End file.
